Angels
by Ikara-o-Kage
Summary: Twin brothers. Dante & Vergil. Two angels. Luken & Ikira. A second soul, Rykira, and a demon tower, Temen-Ni-Gru. Red & Blue... The brothers? Or something else... - DxOC VxOC - Slight Yaoi, DxOC - Rating due to language and violence.
1. A Visit From Angels

She slinked along beside the building, silently and stealthily. One step at a time, yet walking quickly, almost running, toward her target.

She was almost within leaping distance of her prey when he spoke.

"I know you are there Ikira."

Too Late. She took another step and leaped onto the taller beings back, locking her arms around his neck to prevent herself from falling off, and her legs around his waist. She laughed when he stumbled forwards but caught his balance and stopped walking.

"Muwahahaha!"

"Ikira." Her laughter calmed down to a small chuckle and she answered him, asking what he wanted.

"Get off."

"Awww. You're no fun Luke." She waited for him to say something in retaliation, yet none came. She sighed and slipped off of the boy, landing rather quietly in her combat boots, and cringing when they dug into the back of her heel. 'Mental note. Wear thicker socks next time I wear these.' She stepped off and instantly fell into step with her six foot five cousin. Fortunately, they lived within walking distance of her cousin's 'pet' as she called him.

It didn't take long for her to see the building in which her cousin's boy friend lived. Yes, her cousin was gay, and she didn't give a damn what the world said about it either, neither did he.

She walked right into the building without knocking. She flitted off through the door beside his desk and into the back and headed straight for the fridge. Dante, being the nice boy he was, always kept the freezer stocked with banana flavored popsicles, just for her.

"Hey babe. Long time no see."

She grabbed the frozen treat and turned to see Dante standing there, leaning against the door frame with no shirt as usual. She smiled at the young half-demon, and closed the freezer. She returned the greeting and walked up to him then hugged him like a little sister would her older brother, which he practically was to her. She let go of the boy and grabbed his wrist with the hand that wasn't occupied with a flavored ice-cube, as an old friend of hers once called it, and began to drag Dante to the front room. She walked out of the door she entered and pulled Dante out of it with her. She tapped the door with her boot, seeing as if she kicked it closed she'd dent it or worse- break it- and Dante would make her pay for it. She released the young half-breed and walked over to her cousin who had seated himself on the couch in the corner of the room. She noticed how her cousin looked Dante up and down as he came over and seated him self on Luke's other side. Dante then preceded to lay his head in my cousin's lap, where Luke run his fingers through Dante's hair absent-mindedly. Luke was the only guy who could do this to Dante. Luke was also the only reason Dante wasn't in a relation ship with a lady, as he was Luke's boyfriend and had been for about a year. Ikira watched the two as they all talked about random things and what had happened in the month since their last visit. She envied the two boys for their relationship, as she was single and had been for the majority of her young life. She also absent-mindedly noted how much better she liked Dante's appearance when his hair was slicked back as she watched her cousin slip his fingers through the slayer's silver hair...


	2. Firey Rebellion

~*Ikira*~

I slipped off of the couch and walked over to the desk that was close to the center of the room. I took a seat in the chair and set my boots on the desk. It was tempting to fall asleep, but I decided against it when Dante walked over to me and picked up Rebellion. I cracked one eye open and seen him holding the blade.

"OH SHIT!"

I flipped backwards and took the chair with me. Apparently Luke had told Dante something involving my being impaled, because he was smirking like there was no tomorrow. '_You_ _evil little son of a ... Your ass is mine Luken_!' I glared at my elder and flipped back so that my feet hit the wall, from which I pushed off and rolled over Dante's desk and the blade that was now resting where my legs once were. I landed on the ground in front of his desk and spun around just in time to fall into a back-bend in order to avoid a blade that would have taken my top half off. "Luken, your ass is mine when we get home. But in the mean time..." I smirked at the thought that crossed my mind.

'_Time for me to teach Dante a thing or two about fighting something smaller then you_.'I flipped my legs over my head and landed gracefully, I was a dancer in my spare time so maneuvers like that were easy for me to do. I shifted my position so that I could move in any direction at anytime and I braced myself for an attack, be it from me or Dante.

"Luke."

I sped off to my right to avoid Rebellion's blade once again.

"You better start loosening your fingers for sewing up wounds, cause Dante is going to need some serious stitches when I am done with him!"

I knew Dante healed fast enough for the wounds to not matter, but I planned to put enough on him that he would probably die of blood loss if he wasn't a half-demon. I grinned when he stated that they wouldn't matter, he'd heal. Dante then, in a stupid move, brought his blade down as he was going to cut me in half long-ways. I knew it was possible, if one was fast enough, to catch a blade in their bare hands. That is what I did. I then flinched slightly when I realized I had let my right hand move slightly faster than the left. The blade had cut into my palm slightly, just enough to make a nice scar across it when it healed. Though this was considered training by the three of us, so I knew I had no time to nurse the wound. I pushed the blade to the left of my head and reached for the hilt, my arm extending up the blade to grab the skull at the end. I locked my fingers into place and slipped out from under the blade. I slid my feet into a braced stance, and then place my left hand just below the skull on Rebellion's hilt. I pulled the blade from Dante's hands and kicked him away from it with my right foot, the boot leaving a red mark on his chest. I flipped the blade around so that I could wield it properly and pulled it up into a defensive position, glaring past the blade to its rightful owner. This maybe training, but I play no games in a fight, of any type. Dante stood there slightly shocked that I managed to get the blade out of his hands, then he rushed me with his fist drawn back for a punch. One that wouldn't connect. I pushed the blade up and out, quickly returning my feet to their braced stance as to absorb the shock of the crossbreed's body hitting it.

Perfect.

The blade went right through his stomach and skewered him. My eyes flashed a brilliant red and I pulled the blade toward me, where my left foot connected with his stomach just above the wound and forced him off of the blade. With Rebellion now removed from his body, I landed my left foot and spun on it. My right foot rising off of the ground and allowing me to spin with blade in hand. I extended my arms and closed my eyes. I heard the blade slide through Dante's flesh and the blood that fell to the ground. I then heard a flame flickering. I opened my eyes and looked at Dante. He was holding the wound in his gut with his right hand and was staring at me with wide eyes. I noticed something then, Rebellion was covered in flames. Blood red, hellion flames.

"Congratulations Ikira. You've managed to tap Rykira's powers. I'm impressed."

I looked over to Luke, he was standing and a small smile had slipped onto his face. From him, that was either a bad sign or a really good one, this time it was the later. Rykira, my hellion angel half. She was my second soul. I had met her when I was 9; I stared into a candle flame too long and blacked out. She woke up that day and has been with me ever since. My conscience if you will. It was by her that I was related to Luken. Luken Moric. A fallen angel. He refused an order and was punished to live among humans and never to set foot into Heaven again. Tragic really. But I have to thank Micah for asking him to something he refused to do. If he hadn't, not only would I be a dead little girl, I would never have met the 23 year old that I now call my cousin.

"Hellfire? Remind me not to piss you off. That shit hurts."

I laughed and stared at the now fiery Rebellion. Rykira's face flickered over my mind's eye and then disappeared. I waved the blade in the air and the flames disappeared, just as I wanted them to do. I handed Dante his blade, and then walked over to the loft above the couch. I had slipped a first aid kit behind one of the crates, for any injuries that I didn't need healed. I pulled it out and sat on top of the crate. Luke followed me up and bandaged my hand for me, seeing as it would be rather hard to do so by myself. He finished the bandaging and then wrapped a thin layer of black bandaging around it, so it looked like a glove and didn't attract as much attention. I slipped everything back into the kit and placed it behind the crate again. Luke walked down the stairs and back to his seat; I just jumped off of the rail around it and landed like a cat. They both looked at me and shook their heads, probably thinking I was going to kill myself doing crap like that one day. Oh well, I'd enjoy my time here while I still had it. I looked at the time via the watch on my wrist that I kept under a black terry-cloth band with three anarchy symbols on the lower half of it. Time flies with your having a good time. I had things I had to do, I loved playing here, but duty calls.

"Luke, time."

I held up my watch to emphasize my point. He sighed and walked toward the door. They never really did anything that I saw, though if I wasn't the room chances are they would have done something before saying goodbye. As for me, I walked over to Dante and hugged him again. I motioned for him lean down so I could reach his head. Him being six foot five like Luke, I had to jump to reach his head, being only five one. I ruffled his hair and pushed it back so it spiked. He leaned back up and instantly shook it out. I stuck my tongue out at him and started to walk off. I called out a 'goodbye' to him and waved my hand over my shoulder. Luke was waiting by the door for me.

"Adios, Ikira!"

Luke and I walked out the door and closed it behind us. We turned and walked down the street towards our home. I lived with him and helped with bills and such. I worked at 'Love Planet' on the weekends as a bartender, I refused the other job they offered me, and at 'Bull's Eye' on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays as a bartender. Luke was working as a doctor to take care of everything else. We walked into the house and I got that feeling that said something was about to go wrong. My shoulder blades started to itch as well, why I didn't know, but something told me it was about the feeling in my gut. Yeah, something was about to go wrong... terribly wrong.


	3. The Rise of the Tower, Reencounter

~*Ikira*~

"Luken?"

"Yes, Ikira?"

My eyes shifted nervously around the room, settling on the angel at his computer, probably working on something to deal with his job. Though the fact that he had answered me properly told me that he apparently felt it as well.

"You feel it too, don't you? The lingering feeling of dread and uneasiness..."

My hands were crossed in my lap for once, instead of behind my head like any normal day, and my eyes shifted to stare at the said appendages. I was nervous, Luke could see it clear as day. We both could have felt the slightest breeze if the skies were not stone still. I heard him sigh irritably and he turned off his computer, obviously unable to work do to everything on his mind, and he turned to face me. He run his hand through his golden blonde locks and his blue eyes where clouded with what appeared to be worry. He knew more then I did about what was going on, that much I could tell, and I- for once- didn't feel like bugging it out of him. I then stood, taking one last look around, and departed for my room, upstairs. My mind was blank the entire way up, only one thing playing in my mind. A rhythm to a fast paced song that I rarely listened to, so I couldn't place the tune. Rykira was stirring in my mind again, as I saw flames start to dance to the beat of the song. My shoulders continued to itch, only increasing in severity as I watched the flames dance through my mind's eye. I shook myself from the images of flames that Rykira was sending me as I stepped into my room through the open door, closing it behind me. I sauntered over to the end of my bed and sat at the foot of it. I fell backwards and laid there, thinking and letting the images come to me again. I'd decipher what Rykira was saying to me through the flames and then I'd get dressed.

I watched each flame as it danced, slowly seeing a set of blades inside the flames. A katana of white and blue, and a blade I recognized as Rebellion. I saw a third blade in the distance however, a broadsword I think, but it seamed familiar. As if I had seen it in a picture or something. Then, I saw a few sparks of black between the blades; betrayal and lies. They were fighting for their owns reasons, but one was fighting for a second cause that they knew nothing of. Then I realized it. The katana. It was no ordinary samurai sword, that was the blade Yamato. The broadsword in the distance. It was Sparda's Force Edge. The three blades I had read about and been told stories of. I mentally smacked myself for not taking notice of the very blade my friend wielded. Dante had hidden the fact that he was a Son of Sparda, the youngest, from us. I'd figure out why later. I now knew what Rykira was saying, she was warning me of the ride to come...

I jumped up and quickly untied my combat boots. I shed them and walked over to the dresser across the room. I shuffled through the top drawer and pulled out two shirts, both black, and set the atop the dresser. I pulled open the drawer next to that one and grabbed a pair of Tripp skinny-jeans, throwing them with the shirts as well. I pulled open the second drawer on the right side and removed a pair of knee-high baseball socks and a second black bra. A lot of black, but with good reason. I then reached for my little black hoodie, but I stopped halfway. My mp4 was on the charger, and it was fully powered. I pulled it off of the charger and grabbed all of my gear. I snatched up the hoodie and took it with me to the bed as well as the rest of the garments. I sat them across the bed and stripped down to my undergarments.

I pulled on the second, rather tight, black bra. This one being a sports bra, only for the sake of pulling my assets closer to me, since they tended to bounce too much for their own good. I adjusted everything and then sat to pull on my socks. I pulled the up and then stood again. I pulled on the skinny-jeans and loosened the belts around the ankles, I'd tighten them around my boots. I sat again and pulled on the heavy combat boots, adjusting and tightening them as I went up the leg. I tied the laces tightly around the top of my leg, and then pulled the jeans down over them, tightening the belt around the bottom to fit snugly around the boots. I then noticed a scuff on the toe of my left boot, I'd have to polish them later. I stood and then pulled on the first of the black shirts, a skin-tight black under armor shirt. It fit like a second skin, showing the muscle beneath the skin and every curve of the flesh. I tucked the shirt into the still unbuttoned jeans and took the wrinkles out of the front of the shirt. I then pulled the second shirt over my head, a black shirt with long fishnet sleeves. There was writing on the front of the shirt that was smeared and colored to look like dried blood on black cloth; Hell's Angel. The sleeves where meant to go over the hands, so I slipped my thumbs into their respective places. I then walked over to the nightstand beside my bed. I pulled open the drawer and removed a gothic black choker, a gift from Dante for my last birthday. The almost vampiristic looking cross seemed to glow when up against my pale skin. I slipped the choker around my neck and latched it. I gripped the cross for a moment, remembering what Rykira showed me. I was worried about the little devil. I decided to forget him for the moment, and I reached for my tippless gloves. I pulled the gloves on and tightened the belts around my wrists. I grabbed my brush and let my hair down for a moment. I run my fingers through it and then brushed the fiery mass. I pulled it into a high ponytail and set the brush down. I rubbed the tattoo on my upper right arm, a phoenix wrapping around the muscles and resting it's head on my shoulder, Rykira's trademark. She wanted out, badly, but I couldn't allow that yet.I squeezed my arm and the released it and turned toward my door. I walked toward it and opened the door. I remembered my mp4 setting on the bed and fetched it, wrapping cord around it and shoving it in my pocket. I walked out the door and started down the hall, that is until Luke bulleted by me like a bat out of hell. He bolted into his room; I knew then that something was up, I turned and went back into my room as fast he did into his. I run over to the dresser and knelt to the bottom drawer. I pulled it open and grabbed my weapons of choice from it's shadows, my Zambak. The twin silver blades were a gift from Luken, given to me at the same time as the choker I now wore. I pulled one from it's sheathe and looked at the glistening blades, not a scratch or stain to be seen. I had never pulled them from their sheathe in defense or with a killing intention, only to gaze at the blades' edge. I slipped it back into it's protective case and pulled yet another belt and holster from the shadows, this time, a gun. Dante had jammed his guns somehow, and Luke convinced him to take them to a professional. We commissioned two guns from the man that made Dante's, mine being the blood red one of the two. I pulled Crescent, as it had been named complements of the black crescent moon on the barrel, from it holster and looked it over. I had not pulled her from her holster since the day she was brought home, sadly, I felt I would be getting a good use out of her soon. She, like her twin and Dante's Ebony and Ivory, had been enchanted so they would never run dry. I had a second set of bullets made however, that I had to switch clips to use. A set of Holy rounds. I carried three clips of these bullets, and three clips only.

I sighed and stood, bringing the weapons with me, and placed Crescent back in her holster. I brought her black belt up to my mouth and held it with my teeth. I then slipped my Zambak around my waist, their black belt pulled tight to keep them level. I then pulled Crescent's belt from my fangs and fastened it to the first on the left and let it hang on the right. The second belt being secured around my waist, but loose enough to lean slightly to the side the gun was on, that being my right. I then pulled the mp4 from my pocket and slipped the cord up my undershirt, having left it loose enough to keep my shirt tucked in. I settled the cord between my breasts and then run it under my choker. I sat the head set around my neck and adjusted the cord so I could move and not undo anything. I wound up the rest of the cord and fastened it to my mp4 and then the player to my Zambak's belt. I turned it on, whatever song I left it on last time being what it was on this time, there being over 1500 songs on the little thing meaning that it could be any number of songs. I set it up so all I had to do was pull the headset on and press 'play'. I just hoped I wouldn't have to. I reached up and grabbed a small package then. Inside, were three darts, each a foot long and razor sharp. I slipped the package into my right boot on the inside and stood. I leaned back and turned, catching the fourth dart that was thrown at me by Luke. He had engraved it with a healing spell, so should I receive a wound that needed healing with him not around, one cut with the dart and the wound would heal. I knelt and placed it with the others in the packet. I then stood and walked over to Luke, I glanced around my room one more time. He and I then walked out of my room and I closed the door. We looked at one another and bolted for the door. His bo staff was fastened to his back and Crescent's black-blue twin was fastened to his hip. Midnight was the same as Crescent except the color and the second round of bullets. His were Sei Rei bullets, meaning 'holy spirit', and they could seal a lesser demon if he funneled his energy into them, and render a more powerful demon paralyzed. He also had a small black bag on the other hip that contained any items he may need to heal or mend a wound. We were going and I then slipped out of the house and started down the road to Dante's home and office. We suddenly felt a tremor and braced ourselves for a larger one that shook the ground a second later. My eyes then followed the object rising in the air. A tower. The very tower that was only spoke of in legends of the Dark Knight Sparda. I was still from fear and surprise until I heard a voice I could never forget.

"So finally the day has come."

I instantly turned upon hearing his voice. I knew the voice like no other from out last encounter.

'_So, Hell's Angel has returned to us_?'

'_What the hell are you talking about, old man_?'

'_Yes, she most certainly has. It seems the devil himself favors me with his fortune._'

I shook off the memories and glared at the maniacal man in front of us. He let a small malicious smile slip onto his scarred face before he darted off.

"So, he had a hand in raising the Temen-Ni-Gru. That makes him a prime target..."

I glanced at my cousin and noticed he was staring at the tower, apparently he hadn't seen the man standing there. I let it slid and asked him who he was talking about.

"Dante..."

* * *

Yes, the darts and Zambak are from DMC2 Lucia Disk. I love the main weapon and I like the darts appearance. Hence their appearance in here. Yeah, they also play a roll in the end of this. I am tempted to make a oneshot now that shows it... I might just do that.


	4. Break In and Separation

~*Ikira*~

I held out my arm as a catch precaution for Luke. The pile of debris from the building was unsteady and even I had trouble finding a good hand hold to scale it. Finding a decent foot hold was even harder. Luke managed to slip off of the pile without breaking anything but a little skin on his right elbow. Though his landing was far from graceful, he at least landed on his feet. I released my grip from the piece of steel that I had found my grip on, and then started dodging and running down the steep hill of stone, metal, wire, and all other sorts of dangerous building materials. I made it safely down to the bottom and kept running, Luke taking up a run next to me and we whirled around the corner. Dante's shop was completely ruined, so it was obvious he was not there. We ran until we saw another pile of ruble. Luke and I slowed our frantic run to a quick walk and then to a halt. I could scale it, and then help Luke climb over. I heard something from the ally behind us, Luke paid it no mind and walked over to our current obstacle. I then heard a hellacious scream from behind me. It wasn't human, and any demon worth my time wouldn't be stupid enough to do such. I pivoted on my left foot and brought my right leg into the air and into a 180 degree vertical split. I saw the demon wielded a scythe, from what I could tell it was too dull to be kept. I caught it as the blade came down, and yes, it was a piece of crap blade not worth fighting with. I then brought my heel down at a speed no human could ever accomplish. My axe kick took the demon's skull with it and it shattered when my heel hit the pavement. The demon's body then disappeared in a shower of sand. I had read about them. It was one of the 'Seven Deadly Sins' as they were called, each hailing from a separate level of hell supposedly. I didn't get a close enough look at that one to be able to tell which one it was; though frankly, I didn't care at the moment. I was more interested in how I pulled off that kick; I had never done one in my life. And for me to do that kick with such accuracy, speed, and power, was honestly scary to me.

"It was Rykira's move. She taped into your natural instinct to turn and fight it. Then she simply used your un-tapped natural skill to hit it. You had seen the move preformed, so you knew what it was. Rykira just made you do it."

Thanks to Luke's explanation, I now knew how and why I did that. Apparently, Rykira was becoming more and more apart of me each day. I let that thought sink in as I walked over to Luke, who had found himself a set of grips in the ruble and held his hand out to me. I took and he helped me get to the top. I turned and helped him over and then we both jumped down. Having landed safely, I looked around. The sign I saw was the 'Love Planet' neon sign and it told me one thing: I sure as hell wasn't going to work anytime soon. I stood and started to walk towards the tower that is until I heard a growl that screamed 'get the hell out'. Luken had stepped up beside me and had heard it too.

"What do you suppose it is, Luke? It sounded to feral to be anything I can think of, and way too loud to be anything of the human world."

His answer shocked me, as he normally knew what the hell was going. He had no clue what it was. Either way, we continued up to where the gate _should_ be, instead we found a wall of ice.

"Whatever let out that growl earlier probably did this, so we know one thing. It controls ice."

Great just what I needed, an elemental creature that can probably tear me in two if he looks at me hard. Thanks for the morale booster Luke, really I loved it. NOT! Damn, this was not my day! I growled in my throat and Luke looked at me like I had two extra heads. I glared at him and he backed off. I walked up to the wall of ice and mentally told Rykira to have a field day. I felt a wave of heat rush through my body; all she had been waiting on was the go ahead to flood my system with her power. I then slipped into a braced stance and pulled my fist back, placing it beside my hip. I stayed there, tensed and with my eyes closed. Luke probably knew what was going on better then I did, but I knew one thing, this was going to hurt my shoulder like hell and my fist even more so. I snapped open my eyes and my fist rushed forward on impulse, connecting with the barrier of ice. I stayed there. Then suddenly twitched. The damn wall was still standing.

"MOTHER FUCKER! STUPID ASS WALL OF ICE! BREAK!"

I had jumped back before my rational thought kicked in and sent a fiery sick-kick rushing toward the wall. By the time the word 'break' came out of my mouth the wall was crumbling from the impact. I stopped then and there, my foot still suspended in air, and blinked. Twice. Three times. A fourth, and then a fifth.

"Oww. My foot, my fist, and my head hurt."

I then realized that my fist was already bruising and my foot probably was as well. My temples were pounding and I felt my heart beat in the three previously mentioned places. Damn Rykira, your powers had side-effects. I lowered my foot and experimentally stood on it. Fortunately, I could still use it. I then started to walk into the tower through the newly re-opened entrance. Luke was looking at me like I was mentally unstable. Okay, so maybe I was, but I was more interested in finding Dante...

~* Vergil *~

I had watched the young girl attack the wall where the gate was. Apparently, Cerberus had placed a barrier of ice up to keep Dante from walking away from his challenge. The flames were obviously hellion in nature, their variation of reds being the most apparent sign, the proof being how they changed the tone of her hair as she used them. Making her hair more red then blonde.

Her companion, the blonde haired angel, looked up. He knew I was there, and he could easily reach me. He chose to follow the girl inside the tower however. He was a fallen angel. This was going to cause problems if they were not taken care of quickly.

'_Arkham knows something I don't. Those two have something to do with it. I'll have to watch him closely._'

~*Ikira*~

I had been looking around this room for a while now, and I had found nothing. Luke had remained on the ground floor and was staring intently at a strange statue. Three skeletal angels. I chose not to look at them, for their expression really gave me the creeps. I walked down the stairs and then noticed something, a very dim light. I walked over to it and stepped inside the cage like contraption beneath it.

"Hey Luke. I found something. I think it's an elevator of sorts..."

I was looking around inside the thing, when it moved. I lost my footing, having been standing on my tippy-toes to look at the top of it more closely, and tumbled to the floor of the thing. It shot upwards and I did the first thing that came to mind, I screamed. The first intelligible thought to go through my mind went through after it was too late to do anything. I called out my cousin's name and I saw him watching me go up the narrow tube that acted as a shaft for the cage I was now in. There was nothing he could do as I disappeared from his sight behind a wall.

I then sat and placed my back against the wall of the carrier and waited for it to stop. When it finally did, I stayed put, hoping the thing would move, as it had when I stepped into it. Unfortunately, it didn't. I slowly stood and walked out of the carrier, treading lightly as to not make enough noise to alert anything in the room. I spotted another statue, similar to the first in that it was three skeletal angels, but in a different posture. I knew there was some reason for them, I didn't know what though. I shook off the strange feeling it gave me and walked up the stairs beside it. I saw a quickly fading red glow. Chances are it was some sort of power source for the elevator. My coming up in the elevator must have used the last of it, hence why it was fading. I slid over to it and touched the still slightly glowing crystal; it shattered and the small fragments of it seem to fade away as soon as they landed. I sighed and turned around, if it did have some power left in it, it didn't have that now. I then noticed the double doors across the room. I jumped down from the balcony I was on, landing safely beside the statue. I walked over to the doors and pushed open the right one. I stepped through and pushed it closed behind me. I then took a second to look around the room. It looked like a dilapidated crypt, though in the center I saw a beautiful siren statue, behind it a wall of lit candles. There was a pedestal of sorts at the base. I sat there and leaned against the statue. I had to clear my head and think of a away back to Luken. I had the brawn that was needed to survive this tower and him the brains. I knew enough to survive, and I knew he could fight if he had too, but he had the information of all of the puzzles this tower held and how to beat them. I didn't have that knowledge, and certain enemies where going to block his path that he could not beat on his own, or so I thought.

I would have eventually put it all together, but the creaking around me told me I wouldn't be able to yet. I looked up at the creatures around me. All of them were Sins. Pride, Lust, Greed, Envy, Sloth, and Gluttony, but no Wraths. They would have made things easier, but oh well. By now, my hair was falling from its place in the ponytail, shadowing my face.

I really didn't want to deal with all of this. I growled slightly and my eyes flashed red again. They then faded into a murky blood coloring. It felt like I was watching a video as I stood.

Rykira…

I would let her have her fun.

These Sins would wish they had never stepped into our world.

Because now, Ikira was no more.

**Rykira was back.**


	5. Rykira's Final Gift

~*Ikira*~

She had completely destroyed the Sins that showed their faces. Though in the process, Rykira had nearly torn the room apart. She had picked up the Siren's Tear that fell from the statue's eye. A single Sin, this time Wrath, popped up behind her and activated the bomb on it's back. The tear busted from the blast. Though the blast had no effect on her, the tear did. It was just like dousing a weak flame with a ton of water. And it hurt like hell. She had fallen to the ground and retreated.

Eventually, I stood and looked around a second time. This time I noticed the second door. Though Rykira's run-in with the Siren's Tear had left me weakened, I figured I could continue my exploration on the tower. Maybe I would find Dante somewhere in this hellion tower, or better yet, Luken.

I slowly walked over to the door and pushed it open. I stepped through and pushed it closed. I saw two separate pathways ahead. Rykira was just beneath the surface thanks to her little episode, so I could actually hear her speaking.

'_Right Ikira. Go right. I can help you open the gate there._'

I had no clue what my fiery other half meant by 'gate', but I trusted her so that is direction I started to walk in. Upon turning the corner I saw what she meant. A chained door with a skull spire on each side. One had a glowing blue skull in the place that was empty on it's twin.

'_Walk up to it and place your right hand in front of the empty spire. Focus your energy into the empty space and the chains should slack up enough to open the door._'

Rykira spoke as if she knew what she was doing, I however had no clue, so I decided to go with what she said. I made quick work of the short distance between me and the door. I knelt down and placed my hand over the empty space in the spire. I had that feeling that if I could see Rykira's face, she would have sent me a looking asking me what I was doing. She did, however, ask me just that. I was going to kick the door open with my foot when the chains relaxed. I didn't have the energy to burn that I needed to open it and slip under them. If I was on the floor I could slip under them a bit easier, and far quicker then I could if I was on foot. Rykira saw that I was just as tired as she was, and started the flow of energy into the spire. I took over the flow and continued it until I heard the chains slip slightly out of place. I held the flow there. I braced myself on the floor with my left hand and quickly grabbed onto the spire, this slightly increasing the flow, and sent my foot flying into the bottom of the door. It slid open and, after releasing a last burst of energy into the spire, I shot through the small crack. I rolled through it the rest of the way, pulling my right, and still bruised, foot out before it could get caught in the door. I leaned against the second pillar from the door. Rykira stirred again.

'_The Moonlit Mile. The last stretch of pathway before the stairs that lead to the top. The place where many stopped to think of what they would leave behind, and where even more jumped to their deaths from knowing that they had left so many behind. One of the quietest places in the Temen-Ni-Gru, yet one of the loudest to those who can hear the sounds of the past. I too stopped here, 2000 years ago, when I ascended this tower to return to Sparda's side during the great war. Sparda knew I would, so he sealed me when I reached the top. He wanted me to stay behind for the sake of protecting humanity. He knew sealing the tower would cost him his life. He wanted me to stay behind and protect the place where the tower would lie. I did just that until you were born. Luken fell around that time, and I watched him as he did. He too saw the potential you had, even as a child, to become a great asset to humanity if given the power. He and I struck our deal the day you were born. When you were close enough for me to reach out to you, I would. You stared at the fire long enough that you reached out to it. The flames touched your hand and I took my chance. I merged with your soul and body, leaving only my mind and appearance separate. Now, you and I are one being, my appearance showing when my flames bring light to your features. Ikira, before you go to the top of the tower, I have to be sealed again. I will be to close to the gate between the two worlds to control my own power. My powers are too strong for a human body to bear, so I have to pass them to you and completely merge with you. Making you a half-breed in essence. Now, are you willing to take on the title I held with pride and with it my abilities? If you do, you can continue up the tower, if not, you must turn back and work your way down and to Luken, who is now working his way up with Dante. Luke will guide you out of the tower and to a place far enough away that the opening of the gate won't effect me enough to hurt you. The choice is yours Ikira. Set me to rest and carry my title through life, or walk away. I can't guarantee that my soul won't extinguish itself when the gate opens, so either way, you may lose me. Think about it for a while. You have time, Ikira..._'

I wasn't expecting Rykira to drop this on me. I honestly had no clue what to do. I had lived with Rykira at my side for so long, now I had to give her up or possibly lose her all together. Talk about one hell of a choice...

'_Rykira_?'

'_Yes, little one_?'

'_My choice is made. I accept._'

I honestly thought I saw Rykira smile. In my mind, the comforting flames that were always there parted and Rykira walked from the Hellion flames behind them. Her hair was a true fire red. Her clothing appeared to be more of armor then anything, it being a similar red color. It had small speck of the other colors of a flame. The top covered only her chest down to the bottom of her ribs and the first bit of her shoulders, while the bottom half seamed to be a pair of leggings with boots and what almost appeared to be a subligar made of the same material as the top. The armor on her arms and neck appeared to be made of the same material. Her wings were made of the same hellion flame that surrounded us. Honestly, she would be considered beautiful to all in the outside world, myself included. Her eyes, however, held very little color; they were almost white.

'_Rykira_?'

'_Yes, little one. This is what I looked like before my sealing, and to those who could see me after it. My armor is quite different from what anyone of this time would wear. Don't you think_?'

I merely nodded my head. This was my first time seeing the hellion myself, though I had no doubt that I had seen her when she merged with me. Rykira closed her eyes and breathed deep, the flames around us seaming to move with her when she did so. Upon reopening her eyes, her face held a serious expression, unlike the motherly one from before. I knew then to listen.

'_As much as I hate to say it, this is going to be very painful for you Ikira. There is no way around it. A merger of this level is one of the most painful things in existence for a human. I will give you one more chance to back out. Are you sure this is what you desire_?'

I closed my eyes for a moment and released the breath that I had unknowingly held. I reopened them and looked straight into Rykira's pale eyes. They were red, they were a bloody red.

'_Yes. I will not lose what I have lived so long with. I will probably lose your presence anyway, so I may as well accept. At least this way, you slip away easily._'

Her eyes seamed to flash at my words, and for a second I could see the true color of them. Hellfire red. She smiled at me and walked over to me. I felt the heat radiating off her. No doubt she was a hellion angel.

'_Thank you. Ikira. Now, place your hands on my shoulders._'

I reached up and placed both palms on her shoulders, right where the armor was not covering the skin. They rested at an angle, since Rykira was slightly taller then me, maybe an inch or two. She placed her own hands on the sides of my face.

'_Don't scream Ikira. I want you to prove to me that you can withstand the pain of opening the first gates, the ones that allow me to merge our souls completely. The second allow me to merge our minds, and the third, our bodies. Their is only a slight decrease in the pain of opening the first and then the second gates. The third is your true test, Ikira. Stand strong._'

Rykira dug her claws into the sides of my head, her middle fingers digging into my temples. The flames around us suddenly constricted, wrapping around both of us to the point I could not see her. I suddenly felt like I was empty inside. I could feel the true heat of the flames around us, it seemed to fill me, to fill the emptiness that Rykira created but a moment before. My eyes closed, it was almost... comforting.

Then. The pain. The flames that seamed to comfort but a moment before, now seamed to rip and tear at my very soul. They seamed to rip me apart from the inside out. I almost screamed, but I stopped myself. Rykira wanted me to prove to her I was strong enough to withstand this; I wasn't going to let her down. It seamed to last for hours, then it stopped. I opened my eyes and I saw Rykira looking at me. The veil of white over her eyes was now gone. She seamed to be proud that I had withstood the first gates.

'_Very good Ikira. Most would have screamed long before you. The fact that you didn't is an astonishment. I will warn you though, that was just opening the gates. So be prepared. Shall I continue_?'

She watched me, carefully. I waited for a brief moment, and slowly shook my head. My breathing was too labored to speak, be it mentally or not. She offered up a motherly smile and closed her eyes again. She dug her claws in harder this time and the pain instantly returned, though it was no where near as severe. It seamed to be almost a gentle caress in comparison to the first. The flames seemed to dissipate after the gates were opened.

'_Ikira? These are the last gates. After I open them, I will disappear. I want to thank you. You have showed me that some humans are worth saving, some even worth befriending. You showed me what Sparda saw in humans. For that, I cannot thank you enough._'

I saw in her eyes something I didn't understand. She seamed to be proud, happy, sad, hurt, and thankful all at once. I didn't understand.

Then I saw what laid behind those emotions. It was a motherly love. She didn't want to hurt me, but she knew she had to save me from a pain much worse. I don't know why, but it hit home. I was going to lose her. Rykira was not going to be with me anymore. I suddenly pulled her and brought her into a hug, her hands never left my head. Had my head not been buried in her chest I would have seen a slightly shocked but pleased smile slide onto the fire-breed's face. She then closed her eyes and dug her claws in deep enough to break the skin. I felt a single tear hit my hair.

'_Farewell... my child._'

Then the pain flooded me again. This time. It was truly unbearable. I had never imagined a pain so intense. I screamed.

~* Luken *~

I suddenly stopped where I was. I heard a deafening scream, and I felt something break. I cringed and Dante looked back at me.

"Something wrong Luke? You're pale."

I looked up at Dante. His expression said it all. He had not heard the scream.

"No. Everything is alright. Keep going."

She had done it. Ikira had reached The Moonlit Mile. Rykira had just broken the last gate.

~*Rykira*~

I had finally broken the last gate. Ikira had bitten down, catching the front of my armor in the process and breaking it. I knew she would scream at the end. The fact that she had only screamed at the very end of it was what surprised me. I was proud of my little girl. Now. I just had to slip away. I placed a single kiss on her head and returned her embrace. I gave her everything. I was now just Rykira Dokoro. She was now the last link between the angels of heaven and the demons of hell. She was now Hell's Angel.

~*Ikira*~

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was on The Moonlit Mile. I remembered everything this time around. Rykira... She was gone now. I was Hell's Angel. I looked at what now laid in my arms. It was her weapon of choice. Her scythe. I slowly stood and run my fingers through my hair. I felt the scars that her claws had left. I pulled my fingers from it and I saw the black streak that now adorned my newly red tined locks. I remembered the tear she shed at the end. The kiss she placed on my head. She returned my embrace and then merged with me. She gave me everything. I took her scythe in my hands and dismissed it. I would ascend the tower and finish the job that Sparda gave her. I would make her proud.

Rykira...

Thank You....

And.....

_**Farewell.**_

* * *

So__sad.... After this there is a new banner. If you want to see it, be specific. I change banners offten. I'll also send out the image I used for Rykira if someone wants to see it.


	6. Confrontations

~*Vergil*~

Arkham had long since descended the tower in search of our 'uninvited guests'. Though I hated to admit it, even I get bored. My mind wondered back to the little hellion that is also wondering the tower. I had the feeling that she and that angel were going to be more trouble then they were worth, especially if she was the one Arkham had spoke of as 'Hell's Angel'. She matched his description of her very well from what I had seen earlier, as had her angel companion. She didn't seem that strong, more of the type to let their power come more from their ability to strategize in a battle then their brute strength. Or at least I thought that until I felt a power surge from just below the top of the tower. It came from The Moonlit Mile. I had a feeling that she was the cause of the surge I felt, I had stumbled across the legend of Hell's Angel in my search for the tower's resting place and how to activate it. She never ascended the tower to return to Sparda's side during to Great War. He himself having sealed her into this world. From what I saw earlier, she had found her host. Her power would have completely broken free of the seal if she had made it to the top now, so she would had to have merged with her host in order to avoid killing it. That was Rykira's one weakness. She had a heart. One that lead her to follow my father in his efforts since she respected him greatly. The few depictions her I found were each very different, the only things each had in common was he constant presence of hellfire, blood red armor, red hair and eyes, a red scythe, and fiery wings. The woman's appearance in general was different in each one. Most female demons of such power are usually beautiful however, so I had my own thoughts on her appearance. Merging with a human girl however would allow a few of those traits to shine through, perhaps I would get to see this hellion angel and put my wandering thoughts to rest. But in the mean time, I sensed my brother rising through the tower quickly, I needed to be prepared to fight him when he arrived at the top.

~*Luken*~

Dante continued to stare at me, analyzing me and for one thinking before he spoke. His eyes spoke the worry that his mouth did not. I knew the two had merged, but I did not know if Ikira had made her move yet. the only thing she gained was Rykira's powers, not her state of mind. Ikira was reckless, she always had been. Now I just had to worry if she let the power go to her head. Vergil was waiting at the top of the tower for his brother, he had no doubt sensed Ikira's new power and I just prayed that he had not moved to extinguish it. If he did... I did not want to know the result. Rykira's power had made Ikira strong enough to hold her own if she stopped and thought about what she was doing as fought him. But this is Ikira we are talking about, she doesn't think! She rushes in and acts on impulse! The very thing that will get her killed if she fights Vergil! Stack that on top of the fact that she is not the most reserved person with her thoughts on appear-

"Luke."

Dante tore me from my mental rant and I noticed that the elevator had stopped. It was the same one that Ikira had disappeared in, so I knew we were close to her. I could also faintly sense a lingering energy. It was hers from when she tricked the gate into opening.

"Come on Dante. We need to get through that door as fast as possible, Ikira is as reckless as you. She is going to get herself killed if I don't catch her soon."

I stepped out of the carriage and headed straight for the door. I could still sense her, her energy only grew stronger as I opened the door. Dante and I stepped into the room and the door closed quickly behind us. Sins started to form all around us. Mostly Greeds but others as well. I pulled Midnight from her holster on my left hip and a second clip from my right hip. My Sei Rei rounds. I dropped the clip of normal bullets, or as normal as they could be considered, and loaded the holy rounds. I aimed the barrel straight at the head of the siren statue and told Dante to head for the door. A statue or not, if it can cry, it can scream. I pulled the trigger and the bullet hit directly between the eyes of the statue. The siren screamed. I rushed toward the door and fired off another shot, this time breaking the demon seal on the door that held us in, and blowing the door to kingdom come in the process. Dante rushed out of it and I followed. I picked up pace and tore around the corner, pulling out the skull and pitching it into it's place in the second spire. I could still hear the siren's scream, it hurt but it did it's job, the vibrations from the sound in it self tore the Sins apart. They are only made of sand after all. The chains on the door dropped and I rushed toward it, throwing it open and catching the attention of a pair of magma red eyes.

~*Ikira*~

I had decided to wait here on The Moonlit Mile. I could feel Dante and Luken rising quickly through the tower's many levels. I also felt a much more ominess aura waiting at the top, as well as the aura of the insane old man that had spoken of me being Hell's Angel. I don't know why, but I think he was the one pulling all the stings, my self and Luken being the only two who didn't have a part in this... or at least so I thought.

I suddenly felt something barreling toward the door. I then felt the seal on the said door break. Call it instinct, but I quickly formed a fire ball in my left hand, that being the one that whatever was coming out of the door could not see. I remained in my current place and position, I'd wait and see what it was before I made my move. When the door opened, my eyes instantly snapped to see what it was. It was Luken and Dante. What I also heard however was enough to make me flinch. A Siren's Scream.

"Nice of you to arrive Luke. Welcome to the top. Dante. The same to you."

I stood and rid myself of the fireball in my hand before they could see it. They didn't need to know I was ready to light them ablaze if they were something else. Luke had a look that said something of relief and yet also curiosity. My eyes were still red from having gone through the merger, but other then that the only thing that was different was my new black streak and the red tint. As it stood now, I wanted to find out what was at the top, so I started walking that way. Not only did I have a promise to keep, I was curious as all hell. Dante stepped up quickly and walked to my right, Luke falling in beside him. The three of us made quick work of the distance and easily slid through the door at the end. Then I noticed it. It was raining, my newly acquired fire tricks would do no good if they never even hit their target. Beautiful.

Dante continued walking up to the top of the tower, Luke had stayed back with me. I wanted to go up, see what was there so I continued. Dante, however, had other plans. I found myself at the business end of Rebellion for the second time that day.

"Stay. This is my fight."

I didn't know why Dante wanted us to stay down here, then I realized how similar the auras I felt were. They were brothers. I stepped back.

~*Dante*~

Ikira didn't know just what she would be getting herself into if she stepped up on top of the tower. Luke knew. He knew why I didn't want her going up there with me. Vergil would kill her. Ikira was like my baby sister, I'd die myself if she were killed, especially if I could have stopped it. Luke walked up behind her, he too wanted to come with me to the top. No. I didn't want them hurt, or worse killed. Rebellion's edge was the only thing between me and her.

"Stay. This is my fight."

Ikira apparently noticed something with her now heightened senses and backed off. I offered her a small smile and turned to walk up the tower. I knew they would follow me up when the fight had started, they were too stubborn not too. But I had told Luke to not let Ikira get near Vergil. He would try to kill her, thinking she was my mate or the like. She could defend herself, that I knew. I just didn't want her, or Luken to get in Vergil's attack path. I turned and walked up the stairs that lead to what would be my arena with my brother, only to see him waiting for me.


	7. In Persuit of Revenge

~* Ikira *~

I knew Dante didn't want me to step onto the top of the tower. He wanted me to stand aside and allow him to fight his brother solo. Ok, I can deal with that, but when I hear blade clashing and then the sound of flesh being cut? No. That is when I act. I started walking around the circular path toward the top. Luken, too, was curious as to what was going on. So he followed me, knowing he couldn't stop me from ascending if tried; I was too stuburn. I took maybe one step and I heard the sounds stop. I stood still. Someone had won the battle, I just prayed for it to be Dante. Then, the sound of bone striking metal. I knew the sound like no other, as I had done so myself in the past, someone had punched the other's blade. The edge to be specific. I stayed where I was, they were talking as they had done earlier, but once again I couldn't hear it because of the storm. It was then that Luke when running by me, toward the top of the tower. I followed quickly, I smelled blood, Dante's blood. By the time I reached the top, Luke was standing still. Dante had unlocked his own inner demon. I read about it somewhere, that some of the more powerful demons had a state in which they could only enter for a short while, one that came to be known as a devil trigger. Then I saw it, a flash of blue jumping of the edge of the tower, I also felt the insane old man's energy just ahead of Dante's brother. I rushed to the edge and dived. I heard Luken call out to me for me to stop. Too late. I was moving faster then they were and I was catching up quickly. I drew my Zambak. Dante was like my brother, be the boy in blue his brother or not, he would pay. He would pay dearly in blood.

He seamed to notice me then, as he turned in mid air and drew his sword. My face showed my surprise when I saw that it was indeed the legendary samurai sword Yamato from my dream. I could have sworn I saw a small grin slip onto his face as he drew it from the sheathe. I saw a flash and moved. I then felt my right shoulder split open. I was officially amazed. He had struck me with out even being close to me. He saw this and his little grin grew. I growled and streamlined my body enough that I could get close enough to hit him. I lashed out with the right blade and he dodged me.

The ground was approaching fast. I had no choice. I closed my eyes an found the fire that Rykira had given me. I felt my shoulders burn slightly and I stopped in mid air. I had found my wings. I rushed for him and grabbed him by the collar of the vest beneath his coat. His expression faltered. I had to get that blade away from him before he killed me with it. I reached for Yamato and tore it from his grasp, an act for which I paid dearly. Not only had he summoned some sort of energy blades and run me threw with them, but he had torn a gapping gash in my stomach with another one. I then threw him into the side of the tower. I heard a rib or two break on impact and I rushed toward the ground. I never could fight with something on my shoulders, so I had to get rid of the wings. He knew what I was doing and started summoning those freaking blades like crazy as he dived after me. Taking his sword had been a mistake as he was now pissed as hell.

'Shiiit! This is not good! Not good!'

I landed and quickly spun around to use the sheathe of his own sword to shatter one of the blades he had summoned. I learned from that. I could shatter them, so I shed my jacket after dissipating my wings and tossed it to the side along with his blade and placed a barrier of hellion flame around it. He wasn't getting that blade back while I was conscience, unless he was fool enough to reach through the flames after it. The glare his face held made him look absolutely deadly. It was then I noticed something, he was Dante's twin. The only difference was how he wore his hair... He had it spiked the same way I thought Dante's looked good as... I mentally slapped myself to get the thoughts out of my head. Not the time to be checking out a hot guy Ikira...

I grinned and reached into my pocket. I turned on my mp3 and it clicked right to Archetype by Fear Factory. Perfect. I ran at him, my feet striking the ground in beat with the song, one of the sure signs that someone is a rhythm fighter. I had mastered my art, so it was notice or die for him. He stepped back and into a martial arts stance that looked similar to something from the tiger style. I gripped my Zambak tighter in my hands. This was going to get interesting. Or it would have if I could move!

Somehow, in my rage, I had overlooked the moronic old man that I had come to despise. Though apparently he was smarter then he looked because he was he one that had cast the spell, I could tell because of the open book he held in his hand. A feral growl tore it's way through my chest and then through clenched fangs. Wait a second. Fangs?! Since wh-.

"A hellion binding spell. You are no exemption Ikira. Or should I say Rykira's Vessel. It seems she merged with you, other wise there would be no transformation when you went under the spell's effect."

The damn old man knew something I didn't. Though he was right. My body had shifted forms. I was too busy glaring at him to notice the black lightning sparking across my back and limbs, until one bolt when over my face. This binding spell... He was struggling to keep it up. A semi-feral grin slipped across my face and I began to fight back. Or I did until I saw a glowing white feather fall onto my shoulder. I looked at it and realized what it was. I looked up and saw mainly white wings, but between the two massive structures stood Luken. The look on his face screamed for me stop. Then I felt it. This was no ordinary binding spell. I was calm, that is why he was having trouble. I stilled instantly, and calmed that flame that had begun to rise in my center. I dropped the barrier around his sword for a second unintentionally. He took the chance and grabbed it, and my jacket with it. Inside that pocket of that jacket, was Dante's amulet. He told me to hold onto it before we went up the Moonlit Mile. His brother wanted it so he entrusted it to me. I growled at my slip up and doused the flame. I needed out of this binding spell and now. The feather then faded into my shoulder. I felt it. Luken too was working to suppress my power so the bind would break.

...

...

What felt like hours passed and I felt a different energy from my own trying to slip in. I opened my eyes, which were now blood red, and looked toward Dante's brother. He was trying to flood my system with his energy to strengthen the binding spell. Luken's feather was not allowing him to do that however. A field of energy was wrapped around my skin and was quickly sinking into it, Luke's barrier to hold off my energy.

Then I dropped. I had been suspended in the air a few feet from the ground where I had come off the ground before going to strike at the darker twin. The spell broke! I rushed toward my favorite old guy and slashed at his book. My Zambak's blade hit it and tore a few pages out, hopefully the ones with that damn spell on them. He jumped back far enough to get out of my immediate attack range. I heard a chain rattle and saw that Dante's brother had found the amulet.

"Drop it. He trusted me with it and I have no intentions of letting you have it. Drop it and play nice, or I'll have to carve that nice body of your's to bits. Understood? So do us both a favor and drop it."

I saw a slight grin come over his face, apparently he liked how I worded what I would do to him, or at least that was my guess. He draw his sword from it's sheathe and dispelled the blades that he had summoned. That in itself hurt. I had become numb to them over the past few minutes, and his dispelling them made me remember they were there. I knew that I was about to be in a world of pain. He was too fast for me to block, and way to fast for me to dodge, especially in this condition as I couldn't even dodge him earlier.

One thought crossed my mind.

'Damn. What I wouldn't do to have Rykira back in my head.'

* * *

Ick. Bad chapter. I'll do better on the next one. I promise.


	8. Angels' Choices

~* Luken *~

I was watching Ikira and Vergil fight. I knew she would open her mouth in reference to his appearance eventually and she proved me right. He wasn't complaining either from what I could tell. I saw Ikira tap into Rykira's flames at the start of this fight. She knew she wasn't going to hit him often, so she might as well hit hard while she could. Nice mindset for a fight. Bad for Ikira, and especially when she is going against Vergil. Ikira had major stamina issues; she sucked at going on for a long time in a fight or anything for that matter. Why was this bad for her in this case especially? Vergil had the stamina of an ox. He could go for days if it was needed at full capacity. Ikira, and Rykira now that I think about it, could only go for short bursts of extreme power and speed. I continued watching, and healing Ikira's wounds from afar. She needed all the help she could get since she had rushed into fighting him. I couldn't do much from where I was, and I was no fool. He could tear me apart and he knew it. I finally saw something I could do. I sent her a little Midnight blue present. She apparently saw it coming and grabbed it. Then I realized I had left my normal clip inside the tower. She could tell too. The weight of the gun is different depending on the clip in it. She grabbed the gun from the belt and, surprising while dodging Vergil's attacks to some extent, she switched the clip in he gun to her Holy Rounds. She was going for a one shot kill. Thankfully, Vergil let up a bit after noticing the second gun.

~* Vergil *~

The girl was a descent fighter. She was skilled but the fact that it was raining was working against her manipulation of fire and her footing. She was a rhythm fighter so that was a very bad thing for her. I had sliced almost every bit of loose clothing to bits and I had landed a few hard hits to her sides and legs. Her boots made it rather hard to remove the blade since leather shrinks when wet. There was an innumerable amount of minor cuts and gashes along her body and face. She was bleeding heavily and even I could see she was on the verge of blacking out from blood loss. I had noticed that her angel friend had dropped a second gun. Her's seamed to be red while his was blue. I noticed the writing on the sides. 'Midnight' and 'Crescent'. The guns had names and apparently second clips. She was taking the opening I gave her as an opportunity. Her breath was ragged and she knew she was about to go out, so she lined up her guns for a shot. I could visibly see the demon energy she was putting into her guns. She would black out after this shot. Then, she pulled the triggers. Both bullets flew at me faster then I had expected, but my blade caught them. Or two of them rather. She was clever. She had pulled the trigger twice and sent a second set of bullets toward me. The second set hit their target. Both bullets hit me in the chest and flew right threw the bone to embed themselves in my spine. Then I felt it. One was a holy round, and the other was a sealing bullet. I locked up completely. Then she fell, just as I thought, she had used up to much energy and the blood loss got to her. I smirked slightly then doubled over. One of the bullets was a late release; the damn holy round was starting to take effect. Thanks to my demon blood, it was like fucking acid. Arkham knew what these damn bullets were doing and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. A certain angel could however...

~* Luken *~

Ikira had finally passed out from blood loss. Moreover, I knew Vergil wasn't too far from a pain black out. Two types of holy rounds straight into the chest? He was screwed. Those bullets would seal away the majority of his power, enough to make him useless here in the tower. I heard Dante begin stir behind me. I glanced down at Vergil. I had a choice. Help him, resulting in my possible death unless I made a deal with him. Or. Stay where I am, which could result in a dead Vergil and a dead me if I wasn't careful around Arkham. Either way, as Ikira would put it, I was screwed. I sighed and felt my cheek split open. Vergil had sent one of his 'Phantom Swords' at me, and it had hit its target. He knew I could help him. I turned to look at Dante. He'd wake and come down eventually. I stepped off the edge and dived.

~* Ikira *~

I was in pain. Everything hurt. I blinked my eyes and slowly both my sight and hearing came back. I heard voices so I feigned sleep and listened in.

"We need her blood to open it. She carries the blood of Hell's Angel who was sealed along with the tower. He used his own abilities to bring her to the girl-"

"The girl has a name. Her Name is Ikira. Use it. I may have let Rykira into this realm but I can take her out just as easy, thus removing the blood you so despretatly need. Don't tempt me any further to do so, though I might anyway just to settle this issue."

That was Luke's voice. Ok, so I did play a part in all of this. Joy.

"Do so. I'll take your head and use a pure angel's blood to pry open the gates. You know as well as I that it can be done. And we both know how. Doing so will defeat the purpose unless you are willing to take your own life as well. And I don't think my dear brother would like that now would he?"

I heard a sound that could easily send even the fiercest hellion running. An angel doesn't growl for just any reason, but when they do, it is a sound that strikes fear into any being's heart. The sound of a book closing followed.

"We don't need him. Only the girl. However, we need the exact blood to open the gate. We need her tainted..."

Nope. Not Happenin'. I instantly shot up and broke out running. I reached the door and was pinned to it by a sword being flung through my chest.

"Iki-"

I heard a sound that clearly said Luken was now unconscious. His body hit the floor with a dull smack. I pushed myself away from the door and along the blade a bit before I received a boot to my lower spine that pushed me back against it.

"Running won't help you. Trying to resist won't either. Give up. I can easily taint your blood right now in many different ways. Don't tempt me to take the most obvious route by fighting me."

I stiffened. He had a point. He had two actually. One, there was more then one-way to do that. Two, I was stuck in this until the end. I growled and he pressed his boot tighter into my spine. Most men couldn't keep their leg in that position for so long, so I thought he would have taken the pressure off at least. No such luck. I gave him too much credit since he was Dante's brother. He had no heart, and that fact was only reinforced in my mind when he roughly ripped the blade out of my chest.

I gasped and felt blood come up my throat. He had cut a lung with that move. He apparently smelt the blood as well. I heard foot steps come toward us.

"Vergil. I'll leave you to this for the moment. I have a few things I wish to take care of before he open the gate."

"Very well Arkham. Do so, and make it quick."

Arkham disappeared out of the room and I felt a hand slide around my throat from behind. I was pulled against him and I felt his other arm wrap around my waist. This was not looking good for me. I fought for only a second, as I felt the hand around my throat tighten. I muttered out a muffled 'Damn you' and received a chuckle in return.

"I see where Rykira's traits have shown through on you. Quite the interesting combination. Strength from Rykira. And Beauty from you. I saw you before the merger when you entered the tower. I have to say, from what I saw there, nothing changed except your abilities. That's a good thing in my book."

I didn't know what was going on, his voice was saying one thing, one hand said he'd kill me if I moved, the other whispered dark promises against my skin through my second shirt. I knew what he wanted but I wasn't going to give it to him, either of the things he wanted. He would not taint me in any way, and he would not get my blood to open the gate. I felt around with my energy and noticed Arkham as I know knew his name to be had taken Luken out of the room.

So, I was flying solo with a crazy half-breed that could kill me any minute. Yeah, this sounds promising.

... Though his hands were speaking of a different kind of '_promising_' ...

* * *

Oooh. I had to rack my brain for the ideas to get this one moving. I have a few ideas for the next one and how I will work it, I just have to get them on paper with out turning it into something I swore I'd never write... Anywho. Hope's you enjoyed it. ^^ I might get a little bit more out tonight, er, within the next few hours. I doubt it though. It is 6:32 AM here. Give me a few hours and I might. ^^ Yeah I have no life people, lucky for you. Anywho! Ta-Ta for now!

Sorry for any Ooc-ness I might have had at the end. Kinda had to crack the character a bit for it. ^.^;;


	9. Blood Promise

~* Ikira *~

There was no doubt in my mind he'd kill me if I fought him, he'd probably kill me if I refused him too. I now have another choice. Go balistic and fight until my bloody end, or submit and break several promises.

I never went back on my word, so the first one it is.

Now, I just needed to do this without dying...

Wait. Idea just clicked.

This might work, it might not. I just have to pray for the later.

~* Luken *~

I had a spliting headache and I couldn't see a thing. My memory was blurred for a moment, then I remembered the events just before I was struck. Damn him!! I have to get to Ikira! I hurled myself off of the table I was laying on and noticed an emblem in black ink across my stomache.

Oh shit...

It wasn't an emblem, it was a seal. I knew this inparticular seal very well. It was a smaller version of the same seal used on Rykira.

"And just where are you planning to go? I'm not finished with the seal for one, and two, you have no weapons, you'll be killed as soon as you step out of the door."

He had a point. But he was wrong on one thing. The only way that I managed to get Rykira's soul into Ikira was through a single ability I was given at my downfall. I could call on a soul and use it to my will. There were numerous demon souls in this tower that I could use at any time. I decided it best not to let him know this fact however, so I sat back down on the table.

"Point made."

I already knew he was the pulling the strings. It was obvious to someone who would open thier eyes. I watched him work, walking around in the library gathering things. I decided to ask a few questions.

"Tell me, Arkham. Why are you going after Sparda's power? It's obvious to someone outside this whole mess that you are the one pulling the strings. I won't tell, I'm just curious."

The look he gave screamed of a malious intent. I knew the scars on the side of his face all to well. No one knew it but, I used to be one of the best in the business at supernatural killings. If they couldn't find a human or animal killer, they sent me after the murderer. I had seen this a few times before. Black magic and a mortal sacrifice used in an atempt to gain demon power. It never works because you need fricken 'divine intervention' to stop it from corupting the soul to the point that nothing can save it. And that counter acts the spell for some reason, thus leaveing them with nothing more then a demon's intentions and a bunch of scars. I threw the look right back at him, since I couldn't go anywhere with out breaking out my trump card so I might as well gather some information while I was here.

"My motives are none of your concern Luken Moric. Don't ask me again."

Well that atempt was shot down. Fine. Let's try a different attempt.

"What is she to you? I know Mary is your daughter, but Ikira has some relation to you. What is it?"

"Ikira? She's my second daughter. Mary's sister. I always knew she'd become a great help to me later on, I just never knew how much of one. Now, she is the key to my dreams. I truly was blessed as a father."

Now that was news to me. I didn't know this, I don't even think Ikira knew it. She never met her father, as she was sent to live with her mother's best friend at a few weeks old. Now I knew why she had such a dark mind with so many thoughts that even startle me when she starts throwing tourcher threats...

~* Ikira *~

A dance of blood and blades.

Of dripping lies and hidden betrayal.

My blades on his.

We were very similar, yet completely different.

I had found out who my father was, my gain.

He had drawn my blood, my loss.

He had found someone that understood him, his gain.

He had given up many secrets, his loss.

I now knew why he was after this power.

He knew why I was ascending the tower.

He was my superior in blade skills.

I was his superior in movement.

He had earned my respect.

And I, his.

This battle was drawn out.

We had found our centers, our hearts.

They were with our blades in our hands.

I understood now.

Why I could never win before unless the person was weaker then I.

I couldn't find myself.

He had found me.

For this I was grateful, but I could not let him win this battle.

I rushed at him again, slashing at him and slowly pushing him back. I finally managed to hit him hard enough to push him to the ground. I couldn't kill him. I don't why but something in my head told me not to. I had won, but I felt that I had to let the gates be opened. I knew this would end up alright in the end. I knealed down and drew out my darts. I pulled free the one with the healling spell ingraved in it's surface. I stood and brought my hand back so I could throw it at him. A look of hurt crossed his eyes as he laid there, tired and bloody. I was in the same condition. I tossed the dart into the air and allowed it to peirce my hand when it came down. I pulled it free and threw it at him, he caught it and it knicked his hand. That was just enough to heal him completely, as he also now had my blood and a bit of a pure angel's as well.

I knew one thing from the look on his face as he stood. We both changed in the past few hours. I had a had made a promise as well. An unspoken promise to stay with this until the end. And damn my poetic mind if a poem didn't pop into my head at that thought...

I will not let you down.

I will fight on.

If it is Destiny to open the gate.

Then let Destiny be.

If it is Destiny to fail.

Then I shall rewrite Destiny.

If it is Destiny to live.

Then let Destiny be.

If it is Destiny to die.

Then I shall rewrite Destiny.

I will not let you down.

I will fight on.

Now was my chance to prove that. I held out my hand to retrieve my dart and placed it to my hand gripping it tight enough to draw blood from his own and pressing it tight enough to draw from mine. He too understood the events to come. There was nothing we could do about them, but we could make sure the other came through it in one piece.

A Blood Promise made on one's life.

And I wasn't about to break it.

* * *

I like how I pulled this chapter. It came off the top of my head. We all have those moments in life where we do one thing and it changes everything else or it shows us a new way to look at things. Yeah, that is what their fight was to them. 'Eyes are a window to the soul' and most barriers come down when one fights, be it a verbal war of a fist fight. So yeah, that is where that came from. ^^ Hope you liked it. I am now off to write a certain oneshot... I won't mention names in it so I don't spoil endings to other things.... Shutting up. Ta-ta!!


	10. Final Farewell

~* Ikira *~

I stood with my back against the wall; my wings were out for show and were wrapped around me for warmth. One of the downsides to Rykira's power, I was acutely aware of the cold. I had slipped my headset on just after my bout with Vergil and started listening to its varied collection. I had calmed down substantially, my nerves finally finding some form of rest after the insane day I had. Daft Punk was currently running through my veins at a faster pace, but just as frantic, as the one before me was running around the little bowl in the middle of the room. He had started, or tried rather, to open the gates. He was missing something. He had sliced his own hand to get 'Sparda's' blood; I didn't like watching that part for some reason. I mumbled 'hypocrite' in my head. I didn't like watching self-inflicted pain being brought upon someone, yet I had not 30 minutes earlier let a 12-inch sword drop through my palm. He also had the amulets, both his and Dante's, joined and ready to open the gates. He had dropped them into the bowl and nothing had happened. His blood had a bit of my own mixed in from the earlier incident, but it was apparently not enough.

I pushed myself off the wall and knelt down to pull the dart from earlier out of my boot. I gripped the blade of the dart in my hand tight enough to cut through it. The scent of blood must have caught his nose as he suddenly stopped his ranting to look at me. I stood and started walking toward the bowl in the room's center. I stopped and held my hand above it and gripped the dagger tighter, allowing my pure blood to land in the bowl. It had yet to be tainted and Vergil knew that. He stepped up behind me and reached for the dart's upper half. He gripped the dart just above my hand and slid his hand down just slightly to cut his palm, setting his hand on top of mine in a since. His blood mixed with mine in that moment and I became tainted. The new blood dripped down into the bowl and he stayed where he was. I then noticed the difference in size. He dwarfed me.

I looked up at him, craning my neck to do so and found myself on the receiving end of his own gaze. Blue opal. He had dropped his emotional guard when he looked at me; each emotion he felt was reflected in his eyes. He trusted me, and if nothing else, he cared for me like a sister after the days events. I was satisfied with that, as was he. We released the dart and it fell into the bowl below our hands...

Right at the same time Dante and Luken burst into the room.

They had re-united somewhere in the tower and arrived together, like the couple they were. However, Luken was far from pleased at what he saw.

He knew now.

I was allied with Vergil.

His head fell forward slightly, his hair shadowing his eyes. Was he ashamed of me? Shocked?

Then I saw it.

Blue Flames.

Hellion in their ferocity and directed at me.

He wasn't shocked or shamed. Not even surprise was evident in his yes.

No, what I saw in his eyes was...

Anger,

Hate,

Disappointment,

but nothing similar to what I had seen before. There was nothing there to suggest the same, docile, calm, caring Luken I had come to know and love.

I knew then that I had made a mistake in his eyes.

I also knew one thing...

I was about to be fighting for my life...

Versus a True Fallen Angel.

--

Our fight was far from beautiful as if most picture a battle between two angels to be. It was far from it.

Bloody, damaging, powerful, and fast.

Each blow meant to kill, maim, or horribly destroy something on the other.

This was a fight to the death...

And it was one I would not lose.

--

Our fight continued, the two of us having bust a whole in the wall big enough to take it outside, till reached the grounds where Dante's office once stood. We had landed and continued fighting. This battle would end with one of us dead, of that I was sure.

I struck.

He struck back.

I struck.

He froze.

I had landed a single hit to his solar plexus, shattering it on contact and driving my Zambak deep into his chest.

The look his face held was hard for me to believe. He grinned at first, his pearl white teeth now red with his own blood, then it faded into a sad smile. His eyes showed the same look as they did when I met him. Kind, caring, and calm. Now there was something else mixed in it...

Pride.

He was proud of something?

"I'm proud of you Ikira."

Of me? Why...?

"You managed to beat me for one. And two, you finally found where you belong. I saw the look in your eyes when you were in the Lair of Judgment with Vergil. You may not have noticed it, but he holds your heart. And unless I have read him wrong, you hold his as well. I'm proud of you; you found your home, and your heart."

I couldn't speak, I couldn't blink, I couldn't even breathe. I knew he was right...

"Thank you Ikira. They banished me to live as a mortal. I have managed to find my wings though, and I died fighting as an Angel. Thank you Ikira... for setting a Fallen Angel free.... "

I heard his Bo staff drop, and a white light blinded me for a moment. I opened my eyes after recovering from the flash to see nothing but a pile of feathers...

Angel feathers...

A brief wind dusted my face and blew the feathers away, taking them to where ever it was going. I left the staff there; Dante would get it when he came back here.

I walked away from the scene, a single white feather lying under a bloodied Bo staff.

Luken had gone home...

And it was now time I returned to mine.

* * *

^^ Random idea popped into my head and I went with it... My cousin ain't going to be too happy though... I killed him... ^^;; Sorry Matt...

lol

Anywho! I would have had this out an hour or so earlier if my damn computer hadn't froze!! Curse you laptop!!

I managed to get it all back onto the paper though. I do hope you enjoyed it. I know that my chapter's a little bit short now, this one only being as long as it is because of the space between everything. But anyway. I might have Chapter 11 up tonight. Also, **banner change**s again after this one. So yeah, we're up to three.

Ok enough pointless ranting. I'm off to make that banner, get my geo homework finished and start on ch 11. Ta-ta!


	11. Keeping Promises

~* Ikira *~

I heard the tower begin to shift and I made a break for it. I rushed into the tower via the same whole I went out and noticed a body lying on the ground. I nearly did a double take, but I knew that it was him as soon as it hit me.

Vergil.

He had been thrown from the top of the now spiraling center structure.

I dived after him, but the floor gave way beneath him. I continued my dive, pulling everything I could close to speed my descent. I finally reached him after what felt like an eternity of flying downward. I grabbed onto his coat and then his vest. I spread my wings and let them catch us. I didn't have the energy I needed to pull us back up to the floor above so I had to glide to the ground below us.

Fortunately, I had landed in an area that appeared to have been sleeping quarters of some sort in the past. Even demon priests need to sleep.

I lifted him on to the bed and sat down beside it. This had been one hell of a day and I was tired. He was out cold from the impact of his head on the stone floor. So I was going to sleep... if only for a little while.

--

My eyes creaked open slowly. I blinked them twice, and then noticed something amiss.

His energy was gone.

I leapt from my place on the floor and spun around to see nothing lying on the bed behind me. This wasn't good. I knew he had ascended the tower again, I could feel his energy near the top. The bad part of that, he was weakened. Hell isn't an easy place to walk through, and knowing Vergil, he'd dive right in. He was too much like me not too...

I looked up at the whole in the ceiling. It was a clear shot to the top of the tower. I knew where he had gone, and I felt a fading life energy on the roof of the tower. I didn't know if it was his or not, but I was about to find out. I allowed my wings to take a full form, physically appearing in this realm instead of just being flames. I bounded straight up and spread them as far as they would go, the size being double that of Luken's when his were in this realm. They stretched roughly 15 feet from each shoulder, and where a blood red in color. I quickly made use of them and floored it toward the top of the tower. I slipped outside so I wouldn't bust another whole in the roof of the structure. I landed on the edge of the tower in order to see who's energy was fading on it's surface. What I saw surprised me.

I knew of her, I knew what she looked like, I knew who she was and what she was to me. But why she was crying over Arkham was one thing I did not know.

"Mary...?"

Her eyes shot up to mine, and a look of remembrance crossed her face.

"Ikira... Tell me, was I wrong?"

I didn't know what she meant until I looked at Arkham's head. Four shots were fired off into his head, and Mary was holding the gun. I knew then that she had finished him.

"No, Mary. You were not wrong. He betrayed the one he promised to stand beside. That is something not even the worst of demons do. You did nothing wrong Mary."

She looked at me with tear filled eyes and spoke.

"Then why did it hurt to kill him? I should be happy that I avenged my mother. That he can't hurt anyone anymore. Why am I crying if what I did was good?"

I looked at my grieving sister. I knew why, it was the same reason it hurt for me to kill Luken. No matter what he had done to her, he was still her father. Luken was my brother as far as I was concerned, he practically raised from age 9, so it hurt to drive the blade through him. I knew why it hurt, I had felt the same hurt, I was just good at hiding my tears. I walked over to her and held her close to me, I let her cry into my arms, my wings wrapped around both of us. I then felt something change. Something was different. Another life was fading. I then realized it. When my blood mixed with his, a blood link formed. I knew what changed, his life was on the edge of coming to an end. I released Mary quickly and threw her a look that told her I would be back for her. I then took to the air again, this time flying right into the demon world.

--

I thanked God both myself and Rykira were speedy little demons, otherwise I wouldn't have made it when I did. I managed to get to the Blood Falls just in time to see Vergil fall off the edge. I dived for him, just as Dante did. His blade cut Dante's palm, and nearly slit my throat. My arm wasn't as lucky, as it was slice nearly clean in two length wise; I had managed to save it by pulling it away from his blade at the very last moment. I knew there was nothing I could except watch as he fell toward the ground below. I had a feeling though, that he wouldn't die from it, but I knew he wouldn't be in his best of condition from it.

"Dante. Come on, let's go home. I left Mary on the top of the tower waiting on me, I can't make her wait forever."

I turned to walk away and spread my wings, I didn't want to be here any longer then I needed to. Dante walked past me and grabbed Force Edge, then he turned to me. His eyes didn't hold the same spark that they held when I last saw him. I walked up to him and hugged him, burying my head in his chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I then took us both back to the entrance of Hell and through the gates. I kept my promise, I stayed with it till the end, but I still felt like I was missing something...

" ..._You may not have noticed it, but he holds your heart. And unless I have read him wrong, you hold his as well_... "

I remembered Luken's words, and then I realized what was missing...

I kept my promise, sure, but I left something back in the Demon World...

I left my heart...

Now, I had another promise to keep...

I had another heart in place of my own to protect.

I chuckled at the words Rykira once told me...

" ... _Always **keeping promises**..._ "_

* * *

_

Well, this took a while to get out. For that I am sorry. But to the one person that favorited this story, _**Thank You**_!!! I saw that message come in and I wanted to hug you but I couldn't do that. . Oh well! Ten Billion 'thank you's to ANguyen504 for faving this story. ^^ Made me a very happy girl.

Anywho!! Yes, this is the end of this part of the series. I will do a few oneshots after this to show what happens next, but after those come out you will hear no more of this unless I am comparing it to one one of my others or if I drag Ikira out for some random ass reason. Now, for the copywrite statement.....

--

**COPYWRITE STATEMENT FOR THE STORY AND ITS CONTENT**

Devil May Cry 3 : Dante's Awakening (Special Edition) belong to CAPCOM and from there it's respective owners. This includes, but not limited to, Dante, Vergil, Sparda, Rebellion, Yamato, Force Edge, Arkham, Temen Ni Gru, and all other mentioned characters, creatures, weapons, and places. Anything not mentioned here is property of it's original owners. Luken Moric, character and storyline, belong to Matthew Williams. Ikira Nagashi, original role play character, character, plot and storyline, belong to Tara Williams.

--

Now, you can't sue me, not that I have anything in my name anyway. But anywho. Thank you to those that have read this, and even more thanks to those that fave or review this story in the future. If noone does, oh well, I tried, maybe next time.

--

Also, check out _**Vir. M.**_, her Vergil fanfic makes mine look like something pulled out of a monkeys but in every aspect. . I read it and am reading the sequal to it as it comes out. Read it!! You'll love it!! Takes a bit of time, but well worth it.

--

Now, I bit you all a fond farewell til I post again, which will either be the Xenosaga story that popped into my head last night or the first of the sequals to this. Farewell until then.

*~ **Ikara-o-Kage** ~*

_- Talon & Fang -_


	12. Authoress Note!

Ok, remember the bunch of crap I had here? If you don't, good, it's gone, poof, never returning.

New note peeps, I'm back, got my life... semi under control. Found my DMC3 disc and was playing. Guess who entered without knocking.

Ikira and Rykira.

That being said, I have good news for you. Version one of Angels is staying. Version two is in the making. The old 'chapter 1' of Angels that was rewritten has been replaced and the version that had the little header and such will be moved to the second version.

Hope you people enjoy it all~. :3 Have fun peeps!

*Out darts a chain and fishnet clad bundle of black with the new version of Angels' clutched close.*

(Pardon the extreme randomness in this note, I simply had to do it.)


End file.
